iDon't Know
by Centaur3
Summary: Freddie is on his first date with Carly! But what will happen when his feelings change?
1. Chapter 1

**iDon't Know**

Freddie Benson woke up and looked at his clock. 9:07. He pushed the covers off his body and got out of his bed. He had the dream again, the dream where he and Carly Shay were dancing together in a ballroom. He sighed and got dressed.

5 minutes later he was at Carly's house filming iCarly. "That's it for today's show" Carly said with a smile.

"And cut!" Freddie said turning off the camera "that was perfect! Especially you Carly" Carly smiled, Sam rolled her eyes at Freddie who ignored them.

"Hey uh… this mi-might sound um… strange b-b-but"

"_Oh great"_ Sam thought _"he's gonna ask Carly out, again"_ she grinned a little at this poor boys stupidity, they all knew Carly was going to say no when he finished this sentence, might take awhile.

"W-would you like to go s-see a m-m-movie?" Freddie was sweating nervously and then something happened that no one, not even Freddie expected. Carly accepted.

"sure, it might be fun" Carly said with a wide smile, Freddie had his mouth open in a big O but soon it turned into a smile to. Sam was gocking at the two of them.

"um… so I'll pick you up at um…" Freddie stuttered

"7 tonight" Carly said

"Sounds great" Freddie answered smiling

"see you tonight"

"yeah, see ya"

Freddie knocked on Carly's door he had gotten his best clothes and gelled his hair as he waited for someone to answer the door he started talking to himself

"okay Freddie, your just going to a movie not some like romantic dinner, just a movie don't worry about saying something stupid, it's a movie…it's a movie…it's a movie"

all of a sudden Spencer answered the door causing Freddie to jump.

"Oh hey Freddie!" Spencer said "Carly's upstairs she told me about your date"

Freddie was too nervous to answer he just sat on his couch as Spencer went upstairs. "_just a movie… just a movie…just a movie" _Freddie thought to himself.

Then Carly came downstairs, Freddie hadn't noticed until she said "hi Freddie"

Freddie quickly turned around to see Carly wearing a nice green shirt with jeans. He held his breath afraid that something stupid would escape his lips.

"You ready to go?" she asked

"Uh, yeah" Freddie said.

"Cool, the movie theater is just a few blocks away so we can walk"

"Sounds good" Freddie said getting up, only to almost fall down again because his knees were weak from nervousness.

"Then lets go" Carly said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"_It's just a movie, just a movie" _Freddie Benson reminded himself as he and Carly sat down in their seat and waited for the movie to begin.

"Freddie stop eating the popcorn, the movie hasn't even begun yet" Carly said. Freddie had hardly realized he had consumed almost half the bucket.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly "let me get some more"

"Okay, hurry up the movie's going to begin soon" Freddie got out of his seat and ran to snack counter, he got some napkins and rubbed them all over his hands which were sweating from nervousness.

"What if she wants to kiss me?" he asked himself "no, it's just a movie. It's not even a romantic movie, it's a comedy." All of a sudden he realized he was talking to himself out aloud and quickly looked around to see if anyone had overheard. Nobody seemed to have noticed so he got some more popcorn and ran back to his seat, just in time for the movie. 

After the movie Carly and Freddie were walking home, they stopped when they reached Carly's apartment.

"I had a real good time," Carly said with a smile so bright Freddie's eyes hurt.

"Me to" he returned the smile.

"See you tomorrow" she said. The two teens closed eyes and they kissed. When Freddie opened his eyes he was staring into Carly's. She smiled again and went inside her apartment. Freddie closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. He knew something was wrong.

Freddie had always heard of first kisses, they were magic with a spark. But he felt no spark. No magic. Nothing. Maybe it was just his imagination, maybe there was no spark or magic maybe your first kisses the same kind of kiss you'd give your mom. Freddie couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about this all night. He finally fell asleep at 2:00 AM.

Freddie woke up at 9:57 AM. He closed his eyes again he was still tired, but then they shot open. ICarly! He jumped out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed his equipment.

When Freddie got to Carly's apartment he opened the door and ran up the stairs _"the elevator will take to long" _he thought to himself as he climbed up the stairs. When he reached the set Carly and Sam were waiting for him.

"Freddie!" Sam yelled, "iCarly starts in 2 minuets!"

"I'm sorry," he said plugging wires in his laptop and camera "I overslept"

"Dreaming about your date?" Sam said making kissing sounds while puckering he lips. Freddie stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. He couldn't take this from Sam.

"Just hurry up, we're supposed to go live in 50 seconds!" Carly yelled looking at her clock. That was a voice Freddie always found hard to disobey but today he just couldn't take Sam's abuse.

"Maybe I should just leave, considering you don't seem to want me here" he yelled at Sam unable to contain himself

"No maybe I should leave!" Sam yelled back and she left the room almost in tears. Carly looked at Freddie with a disapproving look. Freddie couldn't help but feel bad, actually he felt terrible for what he did.

"One minuet" he said as he walked over the stairs "I better go apologize".

Downstairs Sam was sitting on the last step of the stairway. She heard footsteps, expecting it to be Carly she turned around and saw Freddie coming down.

"Get away from me you jerk." She yelled at him. If she was trying to make Freddie feel worse, it worked.

"Sam, I'm really sorry." He said and he sat down next to her, he was surprised that Sam didn't seem to mind. "I was a bit of a jerk back there, and I apologize" he said. Sam turned her head and they both looked into each other's eyes. Sam smiled and he smiled, that's when all hell broke loose in Freddie's head.


End file.
